Para Ti
by Mago
Summary: SLASH...estais advertidos. El sombrero Seleccionador le dice a DM quien es el amor de su vida. Oh sorpresa que resulta ser el menos esperado...Lo peor no es que sea Potty el elegido, si no que le tiene que dar una prueba de su amor!


-¡Draco =hip= Malfoy!-  
  
La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador, algo temblorosa, retumbó por todo el Gran Salón y una figura erguida hasta la magnificencia se levantó de la gran mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Al taburete Sr. Malfoy, ande.- La instó la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que se encontraba a un lado del Sombrero.  
  
Draco no tenía la menor idea que era todo esto. La vieja esa había llegado al principio de la comida con el Sombrero y en el transcurso de esta el Sombrero había estado llamando nombres para que pasaran.  
  
Hasta ahora el era el único que había sido llamado del séptimo curso. Aparte del carota rajada, pero no contaba. A ese siempre lo pasaban primero en todo.  
  
Reluctantemente se sentó y el Sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente cubriéndole los ojos. Parecía no importar la edad, siempre que te ponías el Sombrero este te quedaba grande.  
  
-Otra vez =hip= aquí Malfoy.- Una voz cuchicheó a su oído.  
  
-Tú fuiste el que me llamó- Pensó Draco, rolando los ojos. La risilla del Sombrero fue audible solo para el.  
  
-Tan =hip= insolente como antes =hip= al parecer. Ni siquiera el tiempo te ha hecho =hip= madurar Draco =hip= Malfoy Black, hijo de Lucius Malfoy... =hip= ¿Cuál era su otro =hip= apellido? Ah, como sea, =hip= hijo de Narcisa Black hija =hip= de...-  
  
-Ve al grano Sombrero raído. Tengo hambre.-  
  
No le gustaba hablar con un Sombrero, mucho menos con uno que estuviera que se caía de borracho ¬¬.  
  
Además estaba impaciente por saber que era de lo que se trataba todo esto. Todos los chicos y chicas que habían pasado hasta ahora habían descendido con las caras sonrojadas y una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus rostros.  
  
-Paciencia =hip= nunca ha sido una virtud tuya oh =hip= Slytherin. Ni de los estúpidos Hufflepuff en todo caso...¬¬ =hip= Pero te diré que es lo que pasa =hip= a tu insistencia. Me han traído hoy aquí =hip= para decirle a estos mocosos, =hip= eso te incluye a ti, cual es su =hip= verdadero =hip= amor.-  
  
Draco casi soltaba la carcajada si no hubiera sido por la repentina presión que sintió en el cráneo.  
  
-¡Oye, no hagas eso! Sombrero alcohólico- Murmuró.  
  
-Oh, =hip= ¿te dolió? Discúlpame, pensé que =hip= ni lo sentirías ya que =hip= tienes vacía la =hip= cabeza.-  
  
Draco bufó indignado por lo alto, y la Profesora McGonagall lo volteó a ver ácidamente de reojo. El solo le regreso la mirada fulminante con mucho gusto.  
  
-Yo no quiero a nadie.-  
  
-Oh, =hip= discúlpame Rey de =hip= Hielo...y por cierto Rey de los =hip= Estúpidos.- Murmuró el Sombrero.  
  
-¿¡QUE?! ¿Osas insultarme a mí, a Draco Malfoy?-  
  
-Sip.- Dijo sencillamente el Sombrero. –Todos quieren a =hip= alguien, y los que lo =hip= niegan están peor que =hip= los que lo admiten.-  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te nombro el doctor del Amor?- Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
-Ah, muchacho =hip= impertinente. =Hip= si tu =hip= supieras... =Hip= conocí una vez a esta hermosa =hip= boina. Era de lo =hip= más bella. Era de =hip= seda, y tenía =hip= estos listones rosados =hip= que caían por su espalda y =hip= era de lo más traviesa esa chiquilla. =Hip= recuerdo aquella vez que =hip= nos encontramos en este bar y entonces...-  
  
Draco prefirió interrumpir al Sombrero antes de que entrara en una descripción detallada de su relación con aquella boina...  
  
-Terminemos con esto rápido y ya dime quien se supone es la persona que en verdad amo.- Draco dijo, rolando los ojos a lo estupido que sonaba.  
  
-Z-z-z-z-z-z-z...-  
  
Ah no, esto no estaba pasando.  
  
Draco sacudió un poco la cabeza para que el Sombrero se ladeara y...  
  
-Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z...-  
  
...nada.  
  
Draco se paró y estaba a punto de quitarse el Sombrero cuando...  
  
-Harry Potter-  
  
Draco literalmente salto fuera del taburete de la impresión. No podía estar hablando en serio.  
  
La profesora McGonagall observó su reacción y le quitó el Sombrero.  
  
-El Sombrero ha hablado Sr. Malfoy, le aconsejo que vaya, se siente, y vaya pensando en como le va a hacer para declararle su amor a esa persona.- La severa señora dijo, cierto brillo en los ojos.  
  
-¡Ah no! Eso si que no.- Draco dijo, aferrándose a un extremo del Sombrero mientras que Minerva se aferraba al otro.  
  
¡Primero muerto antes que declararme mi amor eterno a Potty! Pensó Malfoy.  
  
-Ya le dije Sr. Malfoy, la palabra del Sombrero Seleccionador es irrevocable.-  
  
-¡Ya veremos vieja rancia!- Draco gritó. Al oír esas palabras, Minerva McGonagall soltó el Sombrero en sorpresa y Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para refundírselo en la cabeza.  
  
-Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z...-  
  
-Va, ¡despierta ya Sombrero vetusto!- Draco gritó para sus adentros.  
  
El Sombrero reaccionó.  
  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué paso? ¿A quien mataron? ¡Juro que no tuve nada que ver con la francesa! Bueno si, ¡pero ella fue la que me sedujo!-  
  
-Ya cállate. No me interesa saber que fue lo que hiciste con esa proterva boina, Sombrero dejado.- Aquí Draco se estremeció. Tenía una muy vívida imaginación para su gusto... -Solo dime quien es mi verdadero amor... ¡solo con que digas que no es el 'Yo soy todo poderoso Potty' todo esta bien!-  
  
-Pero si yo...-  
  
Antes de que el Sombrero pudiera terminar de hablar, este se le fue quitado de su cabeza por una indignadísima jefa de la casa de los leones.  
  
-¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo Señor Malfoy? Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por desobedecer instrucciones y otros cincuenta por insultar a una profesora.-  
  
Draco solo gruñó como respuesta y fue a sentarse a la mesa de su casa, en donde la vaca de Pansy no dejaba de acosarlo.  
  
-Y bien Drakis, ¿ya pensaste en como te me vas a declarar?-  
  
Draco escupió el zumo de calabaza que había estado tomando en la carota de la vaca. La idea de declarársele a Potty era ridícula, pero que Pansy creyera que ella era el amor de su vida superaba lo ridículo, era totalmente grotesco.  
  
Preferiría mil veces al pedante de Potty...  
  
-No se de que hablas Parkinson.- Draco dijo, limpiando su boca con la esquina de una servilleta de tela, su compostura totalmente repuesta.  
  
-¡Pues de que más si no de lo que te dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador!-  
  
-Lamentó decepcionarte Parkinson, pero no creo que tú seas el amor de Draco.- Dijo la voz de Blaise Zabini a un lado de Draco que acababa de regresar de con el Sombrero alcohólico.  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te hablo Zabini? Esto es entre el amor de mi vida, y yo, que soy el amor de su vida.-  
  
-¿Si el es el amor de tu vida como es que el Sombrero no te llamó?-  
  
-No tarda en llamarme.-  
  
A esto Blaise estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-A veces me preguntó que tan idiota eres Parkinson.-  
  
Pansy solo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, porque no tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando. Pero no quería quedarse con la duda. Así es que arriesgando su dignidad, le preguntó a Draco.  
  
-Drakis, ¿de que esta hablando Blaise?-  
  
-Zabini para ti Parkinson.- Dijo Blaise, regresando a su comida, pero Pansy decidió ignorarlo.  
  
-De lo que Blaise estaba hablando estúpida vaca lenta era que a ti el Sombrero no te va a llamar.-  
  
-¿Por qué?- Dijo Pansy indignada. ¿Cómo que no la iban a llamar si tenía al amor de su vida al lado de ella?  
  
Draco resopló, tratando de calmar las ganas que tenía de matar a esa vaca gorda sin cerebro.  
  
-¿Por qué? Por qué resulta ser que Blaise ZABINI es el último en la lista.-  
  
-¿Como sabes?-  
  
-Estrena tu cerebro Parkinson.- Dijo Blaise, apuñalándola con la mirada.  
  
Con eso, los dos, Draco y Blaise se levantaron de la mesa.  
  
-A veces me preguntó cuando aterrizará a la realidad.- Blaise murmuró cuando ya no los podían escuchar.  
  
-No lo se, pero espero que cuando lo haga sea una caída bastante fuerte.- Draco dijo rencor.  
  
-Sabes, no es tan mala como parece ser.- Dijo Blaise calladamente.  
  
-Tienes razón. Si se dejara de estupideces no lo sería.- Draco dijo en un suspiro.  
  
-Solo le gusta vivir en su mundo ideal, aunque sepa que en realidad no existe.- Blaise contestó, viendo al techo.  
  
-Pero su mundo ideal no es mi mundo...un momento, ¿acaso la estas defendiendo?- Draco preguntó, mirándolo incrédulamente.  
  
Blaise suspiró y le enseño una tira de papel al chico rubio.  
  
-No puedo creerlo. ¡Esto esta mal!- Exclamó Draco, tirando el papel al suelo como si fuera carbones hirvientes. Blaise solo lo levantó y sacudió penosamente la cabeza.  
  
-El Sombrero nunca se equivoca.-  
  
-JA, que si no se equivoca.- Draco murmuró. -¿Como es que lo tienes en un papel? ¿Lo escribiste para que no se te olvidara?- Draco dijo mordazmente, tratando de descargar su ira con alguien.  
  
-No, la Profesora McGonagall me lo dio.- Blaise contestó, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos de Draco.  
  
-¿Y por que te dio a ti? ¿Qué no era suficiente con el simple hecho que el Sombrero te lo hubiera dicho? Porque en ese caso a mi no dieron...-  
  
-No es eso. Es que yo no hable con el Sombrero.-  
  
-¡¿QUE?! ¿Y se puede saber porque no? ¿Además, como se supone que esa vieja rancia sabe quien es el amor de tu vida?-  
  
-El Sombrero estaba dormido, la Profesora dijo que había tenido un día algo cansado, y que necesitaba descansar.-  
  
-¬¬ ¿Algo cansado eh? Yo diría ahogándose de borracho.- Draco musitó. –En todo caso, eso no quita el hecho de que McGonagall te asignara a tu pareja ideal.-  
  
-Ella ya había hablado con el Sombrero antes de traerlo.-  
  
-Y supongo que fue a ella a la que se le paso el whiskey de fuego.- Farfulló Draco. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y se paró en seco. –Me estas diciendo que—que ella—ya sabía...quién...-  
  
-¿Que ella sabe quien es el amor de tu vida?- Concluyó Blaise. –Sí.-  
  
=THUMP=  
  
Blaise volteó a ver que había causado ese ruido seco y se encontró con Draco tendido en el piso, desmayado. 


End file.
